


Cries in the night

by Micks_snickers



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Flashbacks, Ian comforting Mickey, Insecurity, M/M, Sadness, Season 3 episode 6, Takes place in season 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micks_snickers/pseuds/Micks_snickers
Summary: Mickey has a dream about the night Terry caught him and Ian, luckily Ian is there to take care of him
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Cries in the night

"What the fuck??" Terry Milkovich yells stepping into the room as Ian jumps off of Mickey

"Mandy wasn't enough for you?" He yells punching Ian in the side of the head

The blows repeatedly crashed down onto Ian's face eventually drawing blood as Terry was consumed by anger

"Get off of him" Mickey screamed jumping on his father attempting to save Ian 

Terry fell backwards landing on the couch as his attack turns to Mickey beating his son within an inch of his life

"No son of mine is gonna be a goddamn AIDS Monkey"

He hears Ian attempting to run so pulls his gun and turns to face him

"You sit the fuck down"

Terry pulls out his phone and dials a number just as Ian sits down across from the Milkovich's

"It's Terry, send over the Russian" 

He puts the phone away as Mickey starts clawing at his face, he pistol whips his son and knocks him out

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The woman Terry requested enters the house, she looks at Terry as if to ask which one 

"This one right here" he says pointing at Mickey "she's gonna fuck the faggot outta you kid" he then looks up at Ian "and your damn well gonna watch"

The woman takes her clothes off and mounts Mickey, moving up and down as Mickey looks at Ian tears welling in his eyes. Ian looks away not wanting to watch as Terry stands there with a perverted grin

Mickey doesn't want to do it, he hates it, he's not even hard but he wants to avoid him and Ian getting another beating so he does what he has to do, he flips the woman onto her back and starts pounding her hard and fast in an effort to get it over as quickly as possible

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey wakes up in a cold sweat, shooting upright he looks around the room panting. He's in Ian's room, in his bed as his husband lays asleep next to him

"Mick?" Ian says stirring awake at his husbands movements 

"Hey"

"You okay?" 

"Yeah I'm fine"

Ian sits up next to him "your sweating, what's wrong?"

Mickey sighs before realising Ian won't drop it "I had a dream about that time my dad caught us"

"Fuck Mickey, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm alright now, guess having him live next door is bringing all this shit back"

Ian lays back down "you need anything?"

Mickey looks away nervously and says just loud enough for Ian to hear "hold me"

The redhead smiles as Mickey lays down next to him and allows Ian to snuggle right up against him so his nose is pressed up against his back, Ian presses a light kiss to the back of his husbands neck

"I love you Mick"

"I love you too" 

"I'm never gonna let anyone hurt you again, not even your Nazi asshole of a father" 

"I know"

Ian smiles kissing him again as they drift off to sleep, Mickey feels much better now he has someone who loves him and will take care of him, he doesn't say it much but he really loves Ian, more than he cares to admit and would do anything for him. In Ian he's got everything he ever wanted, happiness, love, a family, a person to drink and smoke with

But most of all, he finally has a home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so I got the idea for this whilst watching the episode in question as I've started rewatching Shameless for the third time, not many Fics like this have been written so I thought I'd do one and I hope you enjoy it


End file.
